Forbidden Half-bloods
by AquaTrooper3
Summary: Julian and Alexis are half bloods that aren't meant to exist, they were an accident, but once their parentage has been found out what will the gods do and what is this curse they share?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Half-Bloods

**Disclaimer: all rights from the series of PJO and HOO go to Rick Riordan**

I. JULIAN

TAKING THE TRAIN WAS NOT HIS IDEA.

Julian and two of his friends took a trip to a zoo, the first day during the summer holidays.

Julian had fairly short black hair that he spiked up at the front, it looked like his hair had a connection with a brick wall. He had blue eyes.

He was wearing a grass green plain t-shirt and faded blue jeans, he had brought a grey hoodie, but he didn't wear the hoodie, simply because of the sun. It was blistering with intense heat above him.

He had his grey hoodie wrapped around his waist.

_First day of freedom_, he thought.

Julian has a dad who is very ill, and has been ill for eight years, Julian called for a carer, who helps his dad through recovery,he gets to see his dad on Saturdays, while the carer takes Julian to different places in Lancing (Michigan). Julian knows his dad likes his carer, but they can't go out, because of the carers work policy. The carers name was Lucy, she is. Only three years younger than his dad who's thirty-six years old. His dad has the same colour hair as Julian, but he has green eyes.

Julian has his mothers eyes, Julian dislikes his mother because she left just after Julian was born.

'So where to first?' Liam asked.

Liam was one of Julian's friends.

Liam had cropped scruffy chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, that always held a mischievous glint in them.

He was wearing a brown polo shirt and navy blue camo trousers, he also brought a yellow jacket, which he tied around his waist.

Liam also brought his brothers sunglasses, thinking he was cool.

_Typical Liam_, Julian thought. _Trying to be weird._

'Leopards Julian replied.

'Snakes.' Liam answered, not a second after Julian's answer.

'You cannot answer your own question Liam.' Alexis told him.

Alexis was Julian's other friend.

She had auburn hair that was in curly locks that fell to her armpits, Alexis also had blue eyes.

She was wearing a sea blue t-shirt and blue jeans, she was wearing, a pink cotton cardigan, but the zip was undone.

'And you boys cannot just choose somewhere random to start, you have to plan a route, then follow it.'

'Okay Mrs plan a route, where do we start?' Liam asked.

'Do we have to start somewhere specific?' Julian asked.

'Yes it means we don't get lost, remember what happened last time?'

Julian didn't want to admit it, but he did remember.

'What were we? Ten?' Julian asked.

'Six.' Alexis replied

'Six...' _Eight years ago. _'...well what were our parents thinking,letting us go to the zoo on our own, and at six?' Julian asked.

'They took us.'

'Oh.'

'You and Liam, ran off yelling,'

_I don't remember that._

'So my dad-being the drunken alcoholic and drug addict he was-sent me to find you.'

'Wait your dad is not any of those.' Julian protested.

'No. But he was.' Alexis replied. 'Anyway, yeah. Once I finally found you both, I tried to guide you back...'

'But there were no stars to guide, you, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be at the zoo as soon as the night comes. Anyway we were found by a lovely peacock not five minutes later.'

'Lovely.' Alexis scoffed. 'He tried to kill us, he chased us towards the main gate. Alexis continued.

'Well if you didn't find us - we - would - probably...still - be...' Julian stopped. '...lost.'

Julian was drowning Alexis's eyes.

'Bravo, great story.' Liam commented sarcastically, clapping three times.

Julian looked away from Alexis and he blushed, he saw Alexis blush too.

'Next to you tell a little "story" please make it more realistic and, please, please, please do not. I repeat do not look into each others eyes, like you love each other, unless you hug, or dare I say it. Kiss.' Liam said with difficulty. 'Because it creeps me out.' Liam finished. 'So Mrs plan, where to first?' Liam asked.

Alexis composed her face, and the blush left her. She led the way towards the reptiles.

While Julian and Alexis took their time looking at all the reptiles, Liam made his way straight to the snakes in the last part of the reptile exhibit.

There were tortoises, frogs toads, newts, a couple salamanders, bearded dragons, a python, two rattlesnake's, no cobra's thank goodness and some chameleon's, which were pretty hard to find

All the animals were behind carbon fibre glass which was slot and super super glued to wooden posts.

Liam was behind a glass box with a red and cream striped snake that Julian and Alexis found him chatting to, as if it was either of them.

As they caught up with Liam, Alexis and Julian dragged him out, he grabbed the map, before, he was pulled out.

'No, you guys, you have to let me go,' by this time they were out of the exhibit. 'Brian's a girl and he wants to audition for the X factor.'

'Okay dude you've lost it.' Julian stated as he and Alexis plopped Liam on the grass.

'No, but you don't understand...'

'No we understand completely, we will talk to the zoo keepers as we leave.' Julian lied.

'Really?' Liam asked.

Alexis nodded her head.

'Yes.' Julian replied.

'Oh, and by the way Liam, no more talking to snakes, this behaviour has to stop, it was cool, but now people are giving you weird looks, you're fourteen for goodness sake, and you still do it, you did it when we were six and you said Shelly is pregnant, and somehow it turned out to be true.' Alexis said.

'Which was a coincidence.' Julian added.

'Yes , but, how do you know if Brian can sing?' Alexis asked.

'He sang Opera?' Liam replied.

'Ookaaay.' Julian replied.

'Just leave it, okay Liam? As I've said we will talk to the zoo keepers about Brian's problem.'

'So Al, where to next?' Julian asked using the nickname he gave her.

'Give me the map and I will tell you.' Alexis replied.

'Liam snatched it off of me.' Julian said.

Liam gave the map to Alexis and admitted defeat.

'Can I gaffa tape his mouth? I have a feeling he's going to say something, and I want to kill him for it.' Julian said.

'Do you have gaffa tape Julian?' Alexis asked, unfolding the map.

'No.' Julian replied miserably.

'Then, my friend, the answer-thankfully- is no.' Liam said happily.

'To answer your earlier question. Mrs plan, says we should work our way the the big cats.' Alexis replied.

_Leopards._

'Mrs plan a route, actually.' Liam stated.

'Just leave it Liam.' Julian scolded.

Liam skipped, yes **skipped** along happily towards the big cats, while Alexis and Julian walked behind in silence.

_Liam is still a little child inside._

There were panthers, sleek, agile and large (bigger than domestic) black cats. There were jaguars, heavy, sneaky and cream-with brown dots-coloured cats.

Then there were tigers, black and orange fur, they were quick and lethal, _most people would say the best of the large cats. _Then there was the King of the savanna. The Lion. A large large cat, with dark bage fur coat with a mane for the older males, and it was dangerous, and very good at keeping quiet and pouncing. There were also cheetah's, the fastest large cat, sleek agile and fast. It was a creamy yellow and had light brown spots rimmed with a light black or dark grey.

All the large cats were in larger sections of the carbon fibre and wood enclosures.

_No leopards._ Julian examined.

'Where are the leopards?' He asked out loud.

'Julian!' Alexis called from an enclosure that Julian had not looked in yet.

Julian made his way towards Alexis and found a red plastic sign sellotaped onto the inside of the enclosure.

The sign read:

_The Leopards from this enclosure have been moved into a special facility for ten weeks, while we remodel their enclosure and expand it a bit, so they have more room to move in._

_Sorry for any disappointments._

_Leopards will move back on August the twenty-first._

'That's five weeks and six days away.' Julian moaned.

He did have to admit that the leopard enclosure was a bit smaller then the rest.

'Okay guys, I'm going to get an ice cream from the stand near the main gate, as this sun is killing me, so I'll see you in a minute.' Liam said.

'Oh, Liam.' Julian started.

'Yeah?'

'Make sure you buy a parasol.' Julian teased.

'Funny.' Liam replied sarcastically.

Julian watched Liam leave then turned, but couldn't see Alexis.

'Alexis?' Julian asked, hoping for an answer.

'Two hands covered Julian's eyes.

'Guess who.' The voice said.

'Alexis, you almost gave me a heart attack.' Julian said removing the hands.

'Well you got it right.' Alexis shrugged as Julian turned to face her.

_I love her._ Julian though.

_What did I say scratch that._

'What did I say?' Julian asked aloud.

'Alexis you gave me a heart attack.' Alexis told him.

Julian heard a faint rumble.

He looked up and saw a few storm clouds, making its way towards the zoo.

'We had better go, before that storm reaches us.' Julian said.

'Hmm.' Alexis replied.

'We can help.' An unfamiliar voice said.

Julian turned and saw a girl, who was about nineteen. She had straight brown hair that fell to her armpits, she also had the same coloured eyes.

She looked like a wrestler.

Julian did not want to get on her bad side.

'Will you put me down?' Liam started, squirming over the girls shoulder. 'I didn't even get my ice-cream.

The girl just ignored him.

'Stop squirming.' A second unfamiliar- more masculine- voice came.

A boy about the girls age height and build stepped out from behind her, the boy had sandy cropped, scruffy blond hair he also had blue eyes.

He had a bow in his hand and he also had a quiver slung over his back that had a few arrows in it.

The girl had a spear with an electric blue tint to the tip,m

Julian looked at it completely confused, bewildered and dumbfounded.

'Electric.' The girl told him.

'Electric?' Julian questioned.

'A gift from dad.' She explained.

_Thanks for so much help,_ Julian thought.

'Your dad gave you a spear, and not just any spear, an electric spear?' Alexis asked.

'Its complicated.' The girl replied.

'Its confusing.' Julian offered.

'Everything will be explained once you know more.' The boy assured.

'Wait who are you?' Julian asked, trying to wrap his head around the idea of an electric spear.

'Chris and Clarisse.' The girl replied.

'Okay, this great that we all know each other, but please put me down?' Liam asked.

Clarisse ignored him again.

'We need you to come with us.' Chris said.

'And if we disagree to your terms?' Julian countered.

'You'll end up like him.' Chris said, gesturing towards Liam.

'Cool.' Julian replied sarcastically.

'So you'll follow us then?'. Clarisse asked.

'Possibly.' Alexis replied.

Clarisse put Liam down, who brushed the dust off him, before Chris lifted him up over his shoulders.

'Oh, come on.' Liam moaned.

Chris and Julian shared a low chuckle.

'Possibly?' Clarisse challenged.

'Yes.' Alexis replied calmly.

Clarisse turned and made her way towards the zoo's entrance grumbling.

Chris, Alexis and Julian all made their way in the direction Clarisse headed, while Liam had no choice still on Chris's back struggling.

'You know not many people have ever stuck up to Clarisse. There was this one guy who...' Chris trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Julian shrugged the start of the story off.

'She's not scared of anything.' Julian clarified.

Chris laughed.

'So where are we going?' Liam asked. 'As I'm still slung over your shoulder.' He continued.

'The front gates would be a start Liam, as that is where we are all headed.' Julian replied.

Julian, Alexis and Chris all laughed.

Once they reached the front gates, Julian realized just how wonderful they were.

The bars were two centimetres square thick, and a gap of. Seven point five centimetres separated each bar. The bars were painted a forest green. On top of the bars-which were three point six meters tall- was a bronze concave square based pyramid which, held a sphere the same colour of the pyramid, but same thickness as the bars, they also were below the oak branches that hung aimlessly above.

To the left side of the gates-if you were exiting- was the gift shop and the reception desk, where you get the tickets. On the right side-still if you are exiting- are the ladies and gentlemen's toilets, there was also a cafe and an ice-cream stand.

'Julian...Julian.' Alexis called, trying to get his attention, by pulling him by the arm.

Julian blinked.

'No time to admire the entrance Julian.' Clarisse said.

All five of them said their thank you's and exited and turned toward the coach park, they boarded a coach that would take them to the nearest train station.

Chris put Liam down before they got on the bus so no-one would look at them like they were weird.

_Too late now Chris,_ Julian thought.

Once they had got on the coach conversation started to stir, many other people on the coach were already mumbling.

'Now we are on the move, where exactly will you be taking us?' Alexis asked.

'I can't help but wonder, as why you and Julian both use literal English and proper grammar.' Chris said ignoring the question.

'Yes, well its how I was brought up in my household.' Alexis replied, she was trying to remain calm.

'That is also the way I was brought up.' Julian added.

'Are you siblings?' Clarisse asked.

'Oh. Goodness, no.' Alexis chuckled.

_We'd be at each others throats all the time, wait that is the case anyway._

'No, but we were brought up in the same family.' Alexis continued.

'Yes my father is very ill, I only get to see him on Saturdays.' Julian replied.

'I see.' Chris said.

Liam snored, this made Julian and Alexis jump while it made Chris chuckle.

'So, here's my question. Do you live in a posh family or a family who is quite royal?' Chris asked.

'Um, no. And we are terribly sorry if that disappoints you.' Julian said.

'No not at all, I'm not disappointed, I didn't give you any standards you needed to reach.' Chris replied.

'We were just curious.' Clarisse informed.

'Okay.' Alexis replied.

'So how long have you spoken, well the way you speak?' Chris asked.

'As long as I can remember, probably since I learned to talk properly, to elaborate, you know to make full sentences that make sense.' Julian said.

'So have you ever used words that have an apostrophe?' Clarisse asked.

'Um. No.' Julian replied, chucking quietly.

'Can you please answer my previous question?' Alexis asked.

'Yes we will be taking you to New York.' Chris explained.

'All the way from Michigan?' Julian asked.

'Not to mention we will be taking a train.' Alexis added.

'Yes we know it will take over a day, but we can't risk taking a plane, it is very dangerous. Especially for us.' Clarisse explained.

'We would like some information as to why you have kidnapped us?' Alexis asked.

'We're taking you somewhere.' Chris said.

_Obviously._

'More specific.' Julian pressed.

'A camp.' Chris replied.

_Like a summer camp?_

'Why is that?' Alexis asked.

'When you were little, your mother or father would have said you are different, but they're right you are different, they meant you're special.' Clarisse said.

Julian remembered his dad saying something like that.

'Can you tell us why we are "special"?' Julian asked using quotation marks.

'Chiron wouldn't allow it.' Chris told Clarisse.

'Before we tell you more, I have to ask you a question and please can you answer it truthfully, this is serious, do not treat it as a joke.' Clarisse started.

'I promise.' Alexis agreed.

She nudged Julian.

'Hm? Oh yeah, I promise.'

Have you ever seen a monster in the flesh, have you seen one when you weren't watching TV.'

'Never seen a monster that hasn't been on the television.' Julian replied.

'Have not seen a monster in the flesh.' Alexis replied.

_A weird question. But we did find out we we were somehow special, and I don't know if its good or bad._

'What we are about to tell you may put us all in grave danger, it may even kill us, just say if you want us to continue.' Chris said.

Julian looked at Alexis, looking to see if she was okay with them proceeding.

'Okay, proceed please.' Julian said.

'Do you know anything anything about the Greek Gods?' Clarisse asked.

'A bit.' Julian said.

'Can you name any?' Chris asked.

'There is Zeus, Hera, king and queen of Olympus, Posiedon and Hades, brother to Zeus. Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Demeter, Dyonisus and Hermes.' Alexis said.

'Do you know any other gods?' Clarisse asked.

'I know Heista, she's the goddess of the hearth right, she keeps the fire going, she also gave up her throne to Dyonisus.' Julian said.

'You know quite a bit about her.' Chris observed.

'I had to do a project on her.' Julian explained.

'I know that both Artemis and Hera are eternal maidens, they both swore off men.' Alexis added.

'Okay, in the old days you know that the Gods ran off and fell in love with mortals, well in the last few millennia they haven't changed their ways, so to tell you, you are children of the Greek Gods.' Clarisse said.

'That is why we do not have a mother.' Julian said.

The bus made a few more stops before Julian had to wake up Liam.

'Liam we are getting off the bus now.' Alexis said, once he was awake.

They got off the bus and made their way to find a train they could get.

'Our train leaves in ten minutes.' Chris said as he gave out the tickets.

'Okay remind me again, why are we taking the train?' Liam asked.

'Well unless you want to blasted out of the sky by Zeus then this is the safest way. Chris said.

Once the train came they took the middle carriage.

Clarisse and chris stood up like Alexis, Julian and Liam needed protecting.

Julian thought it was pretty weird. He also felt like he was in grave danger, it was the first time he actually felt scared, it must have also been the first time Alexis felt scared as she was breathing heavily.

Julian looked towards Alexis, he saw her eyes darting in different directions, she also looked terrified, though Julian could tell she was petrified.

'Calm down Al. Julian told her. 'Clarisse and Chris have got everything under control, nothing will hurt you.' He promised.

Alexis put her head against Julian's chest, she calmed down from the comfort she was given.

Julian wrapped his arms around her.

From her clam and even breathing Julian could tell she fell asleep.

Julian's eyes were heavy, but he refused to fall asleep.

'Julian you need the sleep, so take some rest, we will wake you if we need you, or if we need to switch trains.' Chris said.

Julian just closed his eyes and he concentrated on Alexis's steady heartbeat.

Once Julian was asleep, it took a while for him to take in his surroundings, he was standing before a huge black iron gate, it was about eight times his height, it billowed with black smoke, as if it radiated death.

_It probably could._

The gates opened creaking, a guy in blood red robes, he had a double bladed axe, it was cut in half and put atop a hat that an emperor would wear. The guy came in chuckling his hands intertwined.

Julian walked in looking around, he saw a figure on their knees, he was yelling under pressure of something Julian couldn't see, but it seemed as if it was crushing him.

The guy who had just came in walked over to the person who was holding up whatever was invisible, the guy in red robes inspected the person.

Julian could hear smoke churn, he heard rust becoming visible on metal. A shiver ran up his spine.

A man who was a little smaller than the first man came in.

Julian noticed the gates had closed.

As the guy got closer, he didn't slow, he just turned into smoke and not a second later appeared on the opposite side of the gate.

Despite the rust he swore he could have heard, the gate looked completely unharmed.

This second guy, was wearing a hooded cloak.

The second guy chuckled, it sounded like an old car sputtering, as if it was refusing to start.

The guy passed through Julian as if he didn't exist.

It was hard to explain what Julian felt in that moment. He felt time stop. He felt like his insides were about to shoot out of his body. He felt like his body was under a boulder, he wanted to ask for death, he couldn't feel any pain, but he wanted to die.

Julian hoped he never had to meet this guy in person.

Once the guy had passed through Julian, he felt better and inched closer to the men.

'So who is he?' The second man asked.

'He is the son of the q...'

He was about to find out who he was.

His dream shifted, he didn't find out who his mother was.

'Hello Julian.' A females voice started.

A woman the size of a regular human came into view, walking slowly closer and closer.

Julian took in his surroundings quickly, he might have been in what looked like a grand palace, it was made out of white marble, completely made out of marble. The room was so bright, but there were no lights.

Many pillars held up a ceiling that didn't seem to exist, above him Julian saw a clear blue sky with no clouds.

It looked like white was smudged against white.

Three meters in front of him, Julian saw a throne.

The woman came closer.

The woman was wearing a silken, woven, white dress, she had black hair that was curled untill it stopped and fell to her elbows.

The woman had blue eyes and sat on the throne in front of Julian.

'Why don't you sit Julian The woman offered

Julian couldn't speak he was speechless, he was about to fall backwards, but instead of him hitting the floor, he found himself sitting in a throne, it was very similar to the one the woman sat on.

The backrest was an arch, but it was pointed at the top.

'You deserve a throne Julian, you will treated like royalty once they find out who you are.'

'I'm-i'm sorry.' Julian struggled

'There's no need to be sorry Julian, if anybody should be sorry, it is I.

'Why?' Julian managed.

'Julian you don't understand, you were an accident, I don't mean that in a bad way, but you are not meant to exist, if Zeus ever found out...' She stopped.

_Zeus? Isn't he a God?_

'You are my child dear, and you are also a hero, but beware your curse, just don't take what anyone says too seriously unless you trust them with your life, you and the girl were both an accident.'

The woman was starting to shimmer.

'You must keep this to yourself, your other friend his parentage is Hermes, but tell no-one not a soul, not unless your life is in their hands.'

'Anything else?' Julian asked questions reeling in his head.

'All the answers you seek will come to you in time, so try and be patient.

Julian woke up.

**Anything in Italics is what Julian is thinking.**

**Please R&R, tell me if you want to know anything or if you have any problems and what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Half-Bloods

**Disclaimer: all rights from the series of PJO and HOO go to Rick Riordan**

II. JULIAN

JULIAN DIDN'T REMEMBER FALLING ASLEEP,but he must have if he woke up.

His surroundings in the train were slightly different than when he last remembered.

It was not as crowded as before.

Chris and Clarisse were not standing anymore, they were sleeping on the opposite side of Liam as Julian was sitting.

One thing he saw that was the same was that Alexis was still asleep on his chest, also Liam was sleeping peacefully.

_Liam can never stop snoring._

Alexis groaned in her sleep and moved so her cheek was on Julian's chest.

Julian tried not to move, but he couldn't sit still.

Alexis woke up and Julian cursed.

Julian quickly closed his eyes, to fake being asleep, before Alexis looked up at him.

When Alexis sighed, he knew he had tricked her, he didn't like doing it, but he didn't want to face Alexis after he woke her up.

He felt Alexis snuggle against his chest.

He opened his eyes and saw Alexis had closed hers, he looked out the window and saw it was sunrise, he saw a large dark shadow bound past the train, but he didn't know what it was, nothing can go faster than a train on land.

It could have been his imagination.

He shook it off.

Julian didn't know what state they were in, but he was pretty sure they weren't in Michigan anymore.

They might be in Ohio or in a different state.

Julian saw Alexis open her eyes, but she didn't look up at Julian, she didn't notice he was awake.

'Watcha doing?' He asked.

Alexis jumped.

'Listening?' She replied once she recovered.

'Why?' He asked, he knew she meant she was listening to his heart.

'Calms me down.' She replied.

Julian didn't know why, but he didn't want to bump her with more why's on that subject.

_She's probably scared as if anything will attack us and Chris and Clarisse aren't on guard._

Julian looked at the three who were still asleep.

'I guess Chris and Clarisse need the sleep, but Liam went to sleep on the bus.' Julian said.

'He's probably had a hectic day.' Alexis replied.

'I would say difficult, which would be yesterday, and difficult, because he didn't get his ice-cream and he got slung over two peoples shoulders.' Julian said.

Alexis nodded in agreement.

A loud thud came from the left side of Julian on the train, nearest to the front.

He jumped up in front of Alexis, he was determined to do anything to make sure Alexis was safe, but not three seconds later a second thud was heard on the opposite side of the train.

He couldn't keep Alexis safe from both sides.

At the same time Chris and Clarisse's eyes shot open and they got up, accidentally knocking Liam on the floor of the carriage, he stood up quickly, brushing himself off as Clarisse took her stance, with her electric spear facing the rear of the train, while Chris took a bow and arrow and faced the opposite side.

Julian, Alexis and Liam were in the middle, as if they were important.

_Uh-oh_

Screaming came from both sides of the train.

Chris gave Julian and Alexis a dagger each, they both looked at it confused.

'What do we do with this?' Alexis asked.

'Do whatever I tell you to do with it.' Chris replied.

A black dog, a big black dog, the size of a lion entered the carriage, it had blood-red eyes and it was drooling.

_Its probably thinking, ooh breakfast._

A slimmer shadow passed the window.

_Not more monsters._

Ten seconds later one of the monsters was drawn back the way it came.

As Julian turned, the second was struck with electricity, it turned to yellow dust which blew away a second after the monster was destroyed.

'Well done Clarisse.' Chris congratulated.

'I didn't do anything.' Clarisse protested, its like...' She didn't get to finish, but Chris knew what she was talking about.

'She's gone Clarisse.' Clarisse let a tear stray. 'They're all gone.' Chris replied, keeping a strong face.

'Would you mind me asking who it is you are talking about?' Liam asked.

'Someone else will tell you the story at camp, and if everyone is sad, its because of this story.' Chris told them.

All five all sat back down, they were going to try and enjoy the rest of the ride, but they stayed alert, Julian kept twisting the dagger he received from Chris in his hand, but found nothing special about it, just that it was bronze.

'What is that?' Alexis asked, looking at Julian observing the weapon he was given.

'A dagger.' Chris replied.

'Is it bronze plated?' Alexis asked.

'Actually, no. Its Celestial bronze, a powerful material from mount Etna **(A/N I think that's where its from) **forged from the Gods.' Chris continued.

'It could have killed that monster, that black lion dog?' Julian asked not knowing what to call the creature.

'The hellhound? Yes it could have, but it may have been summoned away, but the other was too slow.' Chris said.

'So Zeus may have killed it?' Liam asked.

'Um, no. Zeus is not allowed, the hellhounds come from the fields of punishment, in the underworld, so it would be rude to Hades.' Chris replied.

'So Hades would just take back a hellhound after he released it?' Alexis asked, with a raised eyebrow.

'She's got a point Chris.' Clarisse noted.

'I can't see any other option.' Chris countered.

Clarisse shrugged.

'Okay once we enter New York, we will catch a bus to our destination.' Clarisse said, once Julian saw some city lights.

They got off at the train station and ran to the nearest bus station.

The bus ride was long and boring.

Julian kept glancing outside, he swore he could see that slim shadow he saw before, moving faster than the bus, he thought it was another monster.

He decided not to ask, seeing as it might scare Alexis if it was a monster and he didn't want her to hyperventilate and maybe pass out, it had happened before.

Suddenly the bus turned down a country road as the sun started to set.

Julian noticed the bus was empty except them.

'Almost there.' Clarisse whispered.

Liam raised his eyebrows at Julian, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

A huge blast hit one of the ties which made the driver slammed the brakes and the bus stopped and turned over, they all landed on the roof.

Julian managed to stand up.

Clarisse stood up inspecting herself for anything, she couldn't find a scratch.

'What not a scratch?' She yelled, as if she wanted one.

Chris rolled his eyes as he got to his feet.

Liam struggled for a few times, but finally he gave up.

He crawled to the bus doors.

Julian looked for Alexis and saw her, she was awake, but she was bleeding.

'Alexis!' Julian cried and rushed to her side.

He mouth had a stream of blood flowing out the right side.

She had a bruise on her forehead.

'I can't move.' She moaned. 'My back hurts.'

'I'll carry you.' Julian said and hefted her up in a cradle carry.

She rested her head against his chest.

'You're going to carry her half a mile then up a hill and back down on the other side to our destination?' Clarisse asked in disbelief.

'Yes.' Julian replied confidently.

Liam finally stood up shakily.

'Hey can I have that shoulder carry now?' He asked Clarisse.

'I thought you didn't like it.' She retorted walking past him through the door.

Chris hefted him up over his shoulder.

'Happy Liam?' He asked.

'Yep.' He replied.

'Hey. What about the bus driver?' Julian asked.

'We'll tell Chiron.' Clarisse replied, leading the way.

Julian walked to catch up with Chris.

'You've stopped talking proper, as I've observed.' Chris started after a few minutes.

'Eh, it was just too tiring after a while.' Julian replied. 'Sit up straight, stop slouching. Be polite. Use political correct grammar, do not use words that are not associated in our formal vocabulary.' Julian added.

'Alexis's mum nagged you?' Chris asked in disbelief.

'Um, no we uh. We were invited to formal dinners every so often.' Julian replied.

'Oh okay.' Chris started. 'So Liam, how was your dream?' Chris asked.

'Which one?'

'The first one.'

'Oh mildly weird.'

'Could you tell me about it.'

'A guy in a parcelforce uniform was warning me, I don't know who he was, or why he was warning me, but he said, "Don't trust us".'

'Do you know who he is?' Chris asked Julian.

'No.' He lied. 'You?'

'I have an idea.' Chris replied. 'Second dream?'

I saw two guys that looked like assassins. I didn't see their faces, but they were chasing what we faced on the train. One sounded like a girl.'

'And what did they say?' Chris asked, he sounded like this might help him.

'"We need to stop these hellhounds before they get to the team, but we must not be seen."'

'Did she sound like she had high authority?'

'Um, I don't know, I was too busy thinking who are these and what are hellhounds?' Liam replied.

'So Julian how was your dream?' Chris asked.

'Um it was quite disturbing, there were these two guys on a mountain somewhere, they seemed bad, but I was about to find out who my parent was but the dream shifted, I talked to my mum about me, but I didn't know who she was.' Julian said.

'That was brief Chris noted.

'You know too much and you're in danger.' Julian notified.

'So you guys not asking me?' Alexis asked.

'It should be ladies first guys.' Liam moaned.

'You're not asleep yet?' Julian asked.

'Nope.' Alexis replied.

'Why not?'

'I was listening to your heart, but your chatter kept me up.' She replied.

'We're sorry Alexis' Julian apologised.

'S'okay.' She replied.

They kept silent untill they reached the hill, by that time Julian's arms began to hurt.

'Put me down please.' Liam pleaded.

Chris put Liam down, he took one look at the big hill.

'Pick me back up.' Liam said.

Chris sighed and carried him as Julian carried Alexis, now the sky had become lit up with stars, unusual, there shouldn't be any stars out.' Chris said.

'They're always out.' Julian said.

'No actually there never out.' Chris said.

'Well in Michigan they are always out.' Julian said.

'In the city?' Chris asked.

'Yes.' Julian replied.

'Strange.' Chris said, he started making his way up the hill.

'Chris, those people who Liam was talking about, you know em?' Julian asked.

'I might have.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I don't know if I have.' He started. 'I'll tell you the story, when we get over the hill all three of you, Clarisse will go fetch Chiron.

They reached the top thirty seconds later.

Chris put Liam down and Julian sat down with Alexis awake leaning on Julian. Julian didn't mind, but he didn't know why she did it.

'Now I know I said someone else would tell you this, but I feel its important. Three years ago come tomorrow, we lost the six best campers we have had ever, even Chiron says so, Chiron has lived as long as the Gods. Most of the people in the camp cried, even Chiron cried. Clarisse cried. It was terrible, the whole camp missed most of the summer, the best friends of the six took a whole two months before they stopped.' Chris said.

'Who are the friends?' Julian asked.

'Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. **(A/N if that's how you spell it)** The parents were really bad, we comforted them as best as we could, they stayed on earth for six weeks, before returning back to Olympus.' Hera doesn't like anyone and she cried a little bit, all the Gods cried, even Dyonisus did and he hates us, he really doesn't like us.' Chris said.

'This doesn't have a happy ending does it?' Liam asked, a tear streaking down his cheek.

'Real life never has a happy ending Liam.

'The parents visit every year, and every year we burn a shroud to each of them, the Gods stay for two weeks, we all still mourn because its really bad note, we never found the bodies, neither did the Gods.'

Alexis broke into tears and Julian let a few stray, Liam was already crying, Julian saw Chris trying to compose his face.

Julian was wondering how to comfort Alexis.

'I see you're telling them our tale of the worlds greatest heroes.' A guy said.

Julian looked up and saw a guy who was half-horse, half-human. He had a white stallions body, legs and tail, where the horses neck and head should be was a mans upper body. He had a quiver slung behind him and a bow also slung around his body.

'You're a centaur.' Alexis said, With tears in her eyes

_I knew it was something along those lines._

'Yes Alexis, Clarisse has told me about you all, and you all know about the Gods, so our orientation film won't be Chiron said.

'So these heroes, who are they?' Alexis asked.

'Before you tell them the rest of the story Chris I need to tell them something.'

'Yes Chiron.' Chris replied

_Ah, so he's Chiron._

'You will sleep in the infirmary tomorrow and you will meet three new campers to take you on a tour of the camp.'

'Wait are we in need of care in the infirmary?' Julian asked.

'Possibly.' Chiron continued.

'So?' Alexis pressed Chris.

They were Nico, son of Hades. Thalia, hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. Jason, son of Jupiter, or Zeus. The next two are the bravest people we know and out of the six they were the first die. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus. Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon and Hero of Olympus.'

'They were pretty important to us, tomorrow is mostly dedicated to creating a shrine for them, obviously each.' Chiron said.

'All three were couples, well the first two weren't, but they were definitely best friends, Jason and Piper had been dating for almost three years as had Annabeth and Percy.'

'How did they die?' Alexis asked.

**Anything in Italics is what Julian is thinking.**

**Please don't kill me for what I did, its just to add a twist.**

**Also if you cried about the tale of the greatest heroes please tell me.**

**Please R&R, tell me if you want to know anything or if you have any problems and what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Half-Bloods

**Disclaimer: all rights from the series of PJO and HOO go to Rick Riordan**

**electro: thankyou for reviewing, your question is answered in this chapter**

**Savannah Silverstone: thankyou for reviewing **

III. ALEXIS

My mind was racing apparently these heroes were the greatest this camp had seen and now they were dead.

I asked a question, but nobody wanted to answer, or they didn't hear me.

After a few more minutes of silence Chris got up and made his way towards the big house.

'Are you sure they just didn't disappear?' Jason asked.

'We saw them die Jason.' Clarisse said.

'So how did they die?' Alexis asked.

'We don't know, they just collapsed, we had Apollo himself to try and find the problem, but he couldn't heal them.' Chiron said and he galloped away.

'Come you three, let us take you to the infirmary to check for any injuries.' Clarisse said leading them down the hill.

Alexis couldn't see much as the sun was setting, she looked up and saw the stars.

'You said you couldn't see the stars.' Alexis said.

'We can see them inside camp borders.' Clarisse replied.

'Is everyone asleep now?' Liam asked.

'Most people some are at the campfire, probably singing songs.' Clarisse replied.

They reached the infirmary a few seconds later.

'Hey Will, why aren't you at the campfire?' Clarisse asked.

'Chiron needed me.' He replied.

'For these three?' Clarisse asked.

'New campers?' Will asked.

'Yes.'

'Well then yes.'

'So who's first?' Will asked as Clarisse exited the infirmary.

Alexis and Julian stepped back.

'Okay, so what's wrong with you?' Will asked Liam.

'Huh?' Liam asked and he looked to his sides. 'Thanks guys.' He said.

Will inspected him and Alexis stifled a laugh.

'Alexis.' Julian whispered. 'I need to tell you something.'

'What's it about?' She asked.

'Liam. My mother said I am forbidden to tell anyone, not unless I trust that person with with my life, so I place my life in your hands.'

This was the biggest responsibility.

_Its like I'm in control of Julian's life._

'I don't want to control you Julian.' Alexis said.

'What do you want to control?' Julian asked.

'I'd control anything I'm told to as long as you help.' Alexis said.

'Well I have to tell you Liam's parentage.'

'Alexis, why don't I find out if there's anything you need help with.' Will said.

Alexis mouthed, 'later.' To Julian.

Alexis walked towards Will.

Will inspected her head.

'You have a bruise on your head its turning yellow, we'll need to help you with that,' then he inspected her arms. 'A couple of scratches, on the legs aswell.' He stepped back. 'Do you feel dizzy, disorientation or are you confused, stomach ache or does anything else ache?' Will asked.

'No nothing.' Alexis replied.

'My sister will help you over there.' Will said and Alexis walked towards one of the empty beds a girl stood next to.

'So how are you?' The girl asked.

She had the same sun blonde hair her brother had, she also had the same blue eyes.

'I'm okay, but apparently I have a bruise on my head and a few scratches on my arms and legs.' Alexis said.

'Here have this drink.' The girl said.

'It looks like apple juice.' Alexis replied.

The girl laughed weakly, remembering a funny moment.

Alexis took a sip of the drink, but it tasted like her dads double chocolate and orange muffins.

Alexis recoiled with her nose scrunched up.

'Not what you expected, eh?' Liam asked in the bed that was to the left of Alexis's.

'What did you taste?' She asked.

'Chocolate popcorn.' Liam replied.

'Really?' She asked.

'It differs from what your favourite food or drink is.' The girl said. 'I wouldn't drink all of it though.'

'Why?' Alexis asked.

'We don't want you to burn up.' Liam's male healer said.

'Now you three should get to sleep, we need you up for tomorrow.' Will said, at the doorway.

Alexis closed her eyes, she didn't want to hear anything else.

Once Alexis was asleep, she saw two thrones, each one was facing the other, A female was in the one that was facing her, the chair was about three meters tall.

The woman in it had the same hair as Julian's, she also had the same eyes.

A second throne next to the woman who had the same features as Julian popped up and a second woman who looked exactly like Alexis, but she looked a little older.

_Is that me in the future._

'Hello, Julian.' The woman with Auburn hair and silver eyes greeted him.

'My daughter come forward.' The older Alexis said.

Alexis found herself walking forwards.

'I think you both know why you are here.' The first woman said.

A chair identical to the one next to her popped up.

'Wait both?' Alexis asked.

'Yes Alexis, my dear, Julian is also here.' The older Alexis said.

Alexis looked to her left and saw Alexis looking straight at the girl who had the same features as him.

'Who are you?' Alexis asked.

'I am Julian's mother.' the woman who had Julian's features said.

'And I'm your mother.' The older Alexis said.

'Okay.' Alexis said. _Why not?_

'I'm sorry mother, I believe I don't know why I am here.' Julian said.

'Neither do I.' Alexis replied.

'You have heard the tale of the six heroes?' Julian's mother asked.

'Yes.' Alexis replied.

'Mother was it true you cried?' Julian asked.

'Yes, but I thought Jason was a great Hero, also Alexis's mother cried too.' She said.

'They were all brave Heroes, I couldn't believe I had lost two lieutenants, and Percy Jackson was a good hero, for a man anyway. The other two girls were good heroes, they could have become great hunters, but they were in love.'

'So what are you telling us about this?' Julian asked.

'That they are dead.' Alexis mum replied.

'And we knew they would die, you need a quest before the week is up, we will speak with Apollo about a prophecy.'

'Wait you can't change subject like that mother, you can't say "and we knew they would die". What's the next part of the sentence?' Julian asked.

'Apollo said that their prophecy wasn't complete, they still have their Prophecy to complete.' Alexis mother said.

'But how can they if they're dead?' Alexis asked.

'Only the fates can answer this question. They won't even talk to Hades about this, he didn't feel their soul go into the underworld. They're not in Elysium.' Julian's mother said.

'If they dies they would go to Elysium?' Julian asked.

'Yes.' His mother replied.

'So why are you telling us this?' Julian asked. 'Apollo has seen that four more people will die and you need to warn Chiron before they do, its three boys and one girl. Their prophecies are also not complete.' Alexis's mum said.

'Is the whole camp going to die?' Alexis asked.

'No.' Julian's mother replied.

'So now I suppose you're going to send us back and we have to alert Chiron?' Alexis guessed.

'Yes, but you both know something the same, but you don't know what.' Julian's mother said.

Julian and his mother and their thrones disappeared.

'So...' Alexis mother said. 'I need to talk to you about the boy.'

'Liam or Julian.' Alexis asked.

'Julian.'

'Okay. What about him?'

'How you feel about him.'

Alexis blushed.

'Mum. I... I seriously don't know how I feel about him.'

'You've known him for almost sixteen years, and you don't know how you feel about him, I know I'm not supposed to like men and know about this stuff, but you're my daughter.'

'Mum, calm down.' Alexis said.

'I mean you've never hugged him, you've never held his hand, you've shown no signs of affection to him at all.'

'Mum, the reason is Liam, he's always in the way.' Alexis said.

'So you like Julian?' Her mum asked.

'Um...' Alexis started.

'Fair enough.' She replied. 'Oh also, I will claim you after capture the flag on Friday, I'm glad you still don't know who I am.'

'Why?' Alexis asked.

'Because if you do, all the other gods will aswell.'

'And that's bad?' Alexis guessed.

'You have no idea.' Alexis's mum agreed.

That's when Alexis woke up.

Julian was standing over her.

'Did your mum need to talk to you about something else?' He asked.

'Yes, and I can't talk about it.' Alexis started. 'Have you warned Chiron yet?' She asked.

'No, not yet.'

'Julian, they could die any minute.' Alexis said sitting up and jumping from the bed.

Alexis dragged Julian out.

'Hey, where are you two going?' Liam asked.

Alexis ignored him and kept dragging Julian.

Alexis took Julian the whole way round the porch, she saw people were up, some were playing volleyball, while others were canoeing slowly in the lake, others were sword fighting in the arena.

Alexis bumped into Chiron and she landed on the table.

'Oh for goodness sake, what is the meaning of this?' A man in a tiger shirt who was small and chubby asked, he looked like a gambler and an alcoholic.

'Alexis? Julian?' Chiron asked bewildered.

'You should both be resting.

'Chiron, we're fine.' Julian replied.

'We need to tell you something.' Alexis said. 'Its important.' Alexis finished.

'Chiron!' Nyssa cried out.

'Is this important Nyssa?' Chiron asked.

'Extremely.' Nyssa replied.

'Chiron!' Miranda called.

'Chiron!' Chris called.

'Is this important.' Chiron asked.

'Why are there so many of the little brats on the porch.' The guy said.

'Mr D. Please?' Chiron asked.

'Okay Alexis you go first.' Chiron said.

'Four people are going to die soon, but we don't know who.' Alexis said.

'We do.' Miranda said. 'I woke up and couldn't find Katie anywhere.'

'That's what happened with Leo.' Nyssa agreed.

'Connor and Travis aren't here either, they prank someone in our cabin every morning. But today nothing.' Chris said.

'You don't think...' Chiron trailed off.

'I'm afraid so.' An unfamiliar voice said.

Alexis turned.

She saw a man, he looked like an older version of Will.

'Lord Apollo.' Chris was the first to bow.

Everyone copied his action.

'So why are you here Apollo?' Julian asked.

'This kid.' Apollo chuckled. 'I am sorry to all the Gods that have now lost a child and I'm not boasting, but I haven't, also I help guys in the camp by making the shrouds.' He said.

'Dad?!' Will exclaimed.

'Oh, hi Will, who ya healing in there? A pretty girl?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Ew. No dad, I'm just tending to Julian's and Alexis's friend Liam.' Will replied.

'So. Will, there anyone you do like?' Apollo asked.

Will blushed.

'We'll talk about it later.' He said after earning a glare from Chiron.

Ares poofed into thin air.

He was wearing black sunglasses, he had a buzz-cut hairstyle, it was a very dark brown. He took off his sunglasses, instead of seeing fire behind them, there was dark brown eyes.

'Lord Ares.' Julian bowed.

Everyone followed his example.

'So which of you punks are ready to style up these shrouds?' He asked unenthusiastically.

A shimmer of gold appeared out of nowhere and it burst and revealed a woman who looked like Julian's mum, but she was wearing a golden gown, with six beads on her necklace, each one represented one of the six heroes who had fallen.

Percy's name was enscripted on a three tipped sea green trident.

Annabeth's name was enscripted on the back of an grey owl.

Jason's name was enscripted on a grey thunder cloud.

Thalia's name was enscripted on a silver lightning bolt.

Pipers name was enscripted on a Pink heart shaped bead.

Nico's name was enscripted on a black Roman war helmet.

'Lady Hera. ' Chiron bowed the same time as everyone else.

A silver shimmer of light appeared next to her once it flashed, a woman who looked like Alexis's mum was standing there, but this woman was wearing a silver gown.

She didn't wear any beads, she just had her quiver and bow slung over her back.

'Lady Artemis.' Alexis said, Chiron and her remained bowing.

'Everyone else will be here at four 'o'clock' Ares said.

'Okay.' Dyonisus said sipping from a diet coke can.

'Chiron.' Hera started.

'Yes, Lady Hera?' Chiron replied.

'Please may I borrow Julian? I would like to take him to mount Olympus.' She asked.

'Of course.' Chiron replied.

'Chiron, may I borrow Alexis? I would like to take her to mount Olympus.' Artemis asked.

'Of course.' Chiron said.

Artemis put her hand on my shoulder and we vanished, my head span and three seconds later I was on a marble floor. It was cream and had white and black blurry lines randomly squiggling around the floor.

There was a long marble path, that led round a mountain, it finished on what looked like the Parthenon on top of a mountain. Around the mountain were loads of noise.

To Alexis's left and right were two beds, apple, pear, orange and pomegranete trees rose from the bed, they were all bearing fruit.

'Artemis. What will happen if I pick a fruit?' Alexis asked.

'Let's just say its better that you don't pick one.' Artemis replied.

Two bronze seven meter tall braziers stood either side of the marble pathway, they were both lit and had a bronze eagle with its wings almost covering the whole way round the fire.

Artemis took Alexis down the pathway.

'So Alexis, how do you like Olympus so far?'

'Its just so beautiful, so grand and feels so powerful.'

'Do you feel power coursing through you?'

'I can imagine it, but no I don't feel power, I can just sense it.'

'You have sharp senses Alexis.' Artemis praised.

Alexis saw nymphs and minor gods tending to the gardens that edged the marble pathway, but none of these gardens had any fruit bearing trees.

Alexis made it to the foot of the mountain.

Alexis looked straight up and she couldn't see the Parthenon, as she could when she was at the start of the pathway.

Alexis could see different trees, but none of them beared fruit.

'This is the foot of Mount Olympus isn't it?' Alexis asked.

'Yes.' Artemis replied.

Artemis slowly walked up the path to the Parthenon at the top.

Many minor gods and nymphs were working in the markets, which were situated in a pattern on cobble stone floors that went off to the right every twenty-one meters.

Olympus was giving Alexis the sense of power, it was so easy to give in, and it got easier as she got closer, but Alexis still refused.

Her senses kept her alert and the ADHD helped, it distracted her, always keeping her mind buzzing with the images that entered her head, she made notes on the things she saw.

They made their way to big bronze gates.

'Its better if we don't enter there.' Artemis said.

'Yes?' Alexis questioned.

'The other gods are crying and mourning in there?' Artemis said.

'Shouldn't you be crying or mourning in there my lady?' Alexis asked.

'I'm sorry?' Artemis asked.

'You lost a second lieutenant, aren't you the slightest bit sad?'

'Yes I am sad, but I don't think, I'm as sad as her father is, yes, I did cry when she left. In fact I cried for a week, she was the best Lieutenant, I've ever had, she was the bravest aswell, she was great in command of the hunters.' Artemis said.

'She was a special lieutenant

'Yes, she was, she even kept me in order sometimes, when things got out of hand, she would assure me, she would put things back as they were. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, she will be terribly missed.'

'Both you and Zeus helped design her bead, or symbol of recognition, didn't you?'

'The silver lightning bolt, yes, I said it should be something silver and Zeus said it should be something that represented him. She was his first daughter after the oath was broken, so he chose the symbol of his power.'

'I can't help, but wonder, why is Hera the only one who wears it?'

'She is the one who cares about family.'

'She's forced to wear it?' Alexis guessed.

'Yes. Zeus makes her, it shows she cares.'

'Why do you not wear a necklace with beads?'

'I don't want to give Hepheastus more work than he needs. Besides I show my respect by blessing the shrouds, Hera refuses to do this, so she wears the necklace.'

'This next question, is changing the subject, but I just have to ask the question. Artemis who am I?'

**Anything in Italics is what Alexis is thinking.**

**Please R&R, tell me if you want to know anything or if you have any problems and what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Half-Bloods

**Disclaimer: all rights from the series of PJO and HOO go to Rick Riordan**

**Savannah Silverstone: thank you for reviewing **

**Whoever wants to know if the heroes are actuall dead or alive review. **

IV. ALEXIS

'Who are you Alexis? This is a question that I cannot really answer, there will be many questions raised if I tell you, but as I have said already I will claim you after capture the flag on friday.'

'Okay.' Alexis replied in a flat tone.

'Anyway, how did you like the tour of mount Olympus?'

'It was great.' Alexis replied.

The bronze gates creaked and slowly opened.

Alexis saw that there were twelve thrones and only nine of them were presently occupied.

Alexis saw Hera sitting in her throne on the right hand side of Zeus.

It must have been Zeus he had red eyes and he was sniffling he was using his own hankercheif.

His daughters shield and bow and arrow were laid to the side of his throne. He also had a gold coin in the palm of his hand.

Hera tried to comfort him.

He didn't try to shrug her off, he knew she was trying to reassure him, telling him it would be alright.

Poseidon was sitting next to Zeus, his face was covered by his hands and he was sobbing, Alexis knew because his back was moving up and down with jerky movements.

He had a ballpoint pen on the armchair of his throne.

Athena was crying, her hair was a mess, she was trying to remain strong, but the toll of her daughters death was too much.

A cap was placed on her lap, also a small bronze knife was placed upon that.

Aphrodite was weeping, placing a hankercheif under her eye everytime she felt a tear drop.

Her normally beautiful face was now not so beautiful.

Her hair was in a mess, her make up was destroyed.

She had a knife on he lap, she was studying it.

Hades was sitting on a stool, he was crying.

_I'd never thought I'd ever see the lord of the dead, let alone see him cry._

He had a blade, one side was celestial bronze, while the other side was stygian iron.

He sat on his stool, that was next to Dyonisus's throne, but Dyonisus was at camp.

Hephestus had a tool belt laid on his lap, he was also crying and looking at it intently.

Hermes was crying, the wings on his shoes looked down.

He had two sword and two baseball bats, but baseball bats had "Stoll" inscribed on them, one had "C" before Stoll while the other had "T".

Demeter had a knife on her lap, she was eating cereal nervously.

Ten, well now eleven Olympians were in the room.

Alexis saw a girl poking at the hearth of the fire in the middle of the room.

The girl looked twelve, if she was that.

Alexis saw Julian, he was talking to the girl.

Alexis walked towards them.

'Hello Alexis.' The girl greeted her, alerting Julian with her presence.

'Hi.' Julian said looking in her eyes.

'Hi.' Alexis managed.

Her heart was thumping against her chest.

'So how do you both like Olympus?' The girl asked.

_Its as if she doesn't want to talk to me about what she talked to Julian about._

Alexis gave Julian a look.

'I told her that I did a project on her.' He said.

'From what he told me it was very good.' Heista replied.

Alexis remembered Julian did a project on her.

'Oh.' Was all Alexis replied. 'Shouldn't all the gods help with the shrouds, I mean its been three years for most of the gods, shouldn't they stop mourning?' Alexis asked.

'I've talked to them, but none of them listen.' Heista replied.

Artemis still stood in the doorway of the room.

'So they will come to camp at four, but will leave and return here whenever they feel ready?' Julian asked.

'Most likely.' Artemis replied eavesdropping.

'But when they're still at camp couldn't an evil force take over Olympus?' Alexis asked.

'Well no, see the gods that haven't lost children will help defend Olympus.' Hera said.

She was also listening in on the conversation.

'What do the gods do every other day?' Alexis asked.

'Well, we try to keep their minds off of their dead children, so for Zeus, Hades and Poseidon it is extremely hard, because they don't have children anymore.' Hera said.

'So they can't go to earth and fall in love and have other kids?' Alexis asked.

'You think how long it will be until they can visit that child.' Artemis said.

'And no, they'll probably be too depressed.' Heista said.

'I feel left out!' Julian cried out.

'Why is that?' Artemis asked.

'I'm the only boy.' Julian replied.

Alexis laughed.

_Poor Julian._

'Heista walked up to Julian and gave him a hug.

Alexis got pretty angry, she calmed herself down.

_Just remember she's a god if its not a god, break their nose and send them to the infirmary, and put them in sooo much pain, that even Apollo couldn't heal them._

That's a bit violent, Alexis shook her head.

'Do you think we should go back now Hera?' Artemis asked.

'Yes, we should probably let Julian and Alexis help with the shrouds.' Hera replied.

Artemis clicked and Alexis and her were back at camp, they were in front of Artemis cabin.

'I'd better tell Chiron you're back.' Artemis said and ran off.

'Psst.' A voice said.

'Huh?' Alexis replied, turning to face the cabin.

'Come inside.' Alexis didn't want to, but before she knew it she had walked in.

A girl stood in front of Alexis, she was in the middle of the room.

The girl had jet black spiky hair and blue eyes.

She had a bow slung over her back, and a quiver that was full of arrows.

'Hello Alexis, I'm so glad to finally have a sister.' The girl said crushing Alexis in an unexpected hug.

Alexis was gobsmacked.

'Uh...wha...hu...'

She slapped herself.

The girl who hugged her had a confused expression on her face.

'Okay, who's your parent?' Alexis had to ask.

'My father is Zeus.' The girl replied.

'Wait no, your god parent is your mom, if you're my sister.' Alexis disagreed.

'No, you are my sister, my dad is Zeus, but I'm...you're just my sister okay, your mum, is one of my best friends, she kind of like a mother to me, and she is your mum.' The girl said.

'So who is my mother?' Alexis asked.

'I cannot tell you Alexis, I'm really sorry, I would tell you, if I could.'

'Can you tell me who you are?' Alexis asked.

'I shouldn't.' The girl replied.

'You either tell me who you are, or who my mum is.' Alexis said.

'I have a better idea, how about, I help you burn a shroud, I'll make sure you and I both burn the shroud of Thalia Grace. You know she's a daughter of Zeus, just like me.' The girl replied.

'Please can you tell me who you are?' Alexis pleaded.

'My name is Storm.' Th girl replied.

'Storm?' Alexis asked. 'Storm isn't your real name.' Alexis decided.

'Actually Alexis it is.' The girl said.

'How?' Alexis asked.

'How is your name Alexis?' Storm countered.

'Okay. So why are you here? Storm.' Alexis asked.

'I came to tell you that its great having a sister and to tell you, I saved you from those hellhounds and I know who summoned them.' Storm said.

'Who summoned them?' Alexis asked.

'My cousins Shadow and Tide, Widget and I took care of them, so... Yeah, they won't do it again. My brother helped me save you.' Storm said.

'Whose your brother?' Alexis asked.

'His name is Bolt, he has a girlfriend, kinda like a wife.' Storm said.

'Who's she?'

'Her name is Delicacy. Widget is with Tide and I'm with Shadow.'

'Are you all in love, I mean in the couples you mentioned?'

'You could say that.'

'Alexis?' Artemis called.

'Better go, bye Alexis.' Storm said.

'Bye Storm.' Alexis said as Storm vanished.

'Alexis.' Artemis said as she came inside the cabin.

'Hi Artemis.' Alexis said turning around. 'I was just talking to Storm.' She said.

Artemis shrugged that off.

'Come on, Chiron wants to see you at the Pavillion.' Artemis said.

'Okay.' Alexis replied.

Alexis followed Artemis to the pavillion.

'Hello Alexis, we're glad to have you back, I don't think you should have your tour today, maybe you can have one tomorrow.' Chiron said. 'Also, after today, I don't think the orientation video will be of any use, you have seen all the olympians and you will see all the nature spirits eventually.'

'Yes for now we will work on a shroud.' Artemis said.

'Who's working on who's shroud Chiron?' Hera asked coming with Julian following.

'Well the Athena cabin are working on Annabeth's shroud, they have also volunteered on doing Percy's shroud, they are getting help with some of the Hermes cabin campers, while, the other Hermes campers will be working on Connors and Travis's shroud. The Aphrodite cabin are working on Pipers shroud. The Hephestus cabin are working on Leo's shroud, the demeter cabin will be working on Katie's shroud. The apollo cabin will work on Nico's shroud. Dyonisus's cabin will help with Katie's shroud.' Chiron informed.

'So who's creating Thalia's shroud?' Alexis asked.

'And Jason's?' Julian asked.

'Well we were hoping that you and Artemis would make Thalia's shroud while you and Hera would make Jason's.' Chiron said talking to Alexis and Julian.' Chiron said.

'That would be brilliant.' Artemis said.

Artemis took Alexis towards the amphitheatre, they took a wooden plank and designed many things, they drew a moon with an archer (which was Thalia) on a trees branch aiming her arrow at the moon. Underneath the moon was water while the tree was near the edge of the bank. The moons reflection glinted off of the water and made a white shimmer across it.

'It will be great Storm will love it.' Alexis commented.

'So who is this Storm you talk about?' Alexis asked.

'I met her in your cabin. She told me it was great for her to have a sister, but she said her dad was Zeus, but my mother is a goddess.'

'How do you know that?'

'My mother appeared to me in my dream twice.'

'Oh.'

'She said a goddess was like a mother to her, and that's why she classed me as her sister.'

Artemis looked confused, but brushed it away.

'Wait. You know my mother is a goddess?'

'Its more than that Alexis I know your mother better than any other god or goddess.'

'And you won't tell me who it is.'

'Didn't your mother tell you after capture the flag she would claim you?'

'Yes.'

'Capture the flag is tonight. So where is Storm? We'll be burning these soon.'

'I'm here Artemis.' Artemis turned and saw a girl.

She had hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes.

_She didn't look like that before._

'When will my father be here?'

'So you're Storm?' Artemis asked.

'Yes, I'm with an elite force, of course only my brother has come today with me, my little brother, he just talked to Julian.'

'They're burning Jason's shroud.' Artemis said.

'Really, my brother said he wanted to, he said he knew Jason.'

'Who's your brother?' Artemis asked.

'Bolt, his name is Bolt.' Storm replied.

'You know Thalia and Jason were siblings Storm? Artemis asked.

'No, Bolt never told me, I don't think Jason ever talked about his sister, probably didn't want anyone worrying about him.' Storm replied.

Zeus and the other gods flashed in, they all tried to look happy, but Alexis could see they were crying on the inside.

'Hi Artemis, who are these?' Zeus asked, once he found them.

'This is Alexis, she's a new camper, and this is Storm one of Alexis's new friends, says she's your daughter and she has a brother called Bolt.'

'I don't have any children?' Zeus confirmed while he looked at the shroud. 'The shroud needs some lightning power.' He finished.

'Jupiter have any children?' Artemis asked.

'I don't know, don't make me flicker, I hated doing it last time.' Zeus said.

'I'm sorry.' Artemis apologised.

'Yes, well shall we get on with it?' Zeus asked getting a little teary.

'Zeus you can do it by yourself if you like.' Storm said.

Alexis noticed she said Zeus with difficulty.

'I mean she is your daughter, we will back off if you would like us to.' Storm informed.

'I would like to do it with my daughter.' He said.

'Yes, but I'm sorry my lord she is not here.' Storm confirmed.

'I meant you Storm, I will accept you as my daughter, we will burn Thalia's shroud together. Your sister would be proud seeing you helping your dad and working with her mistress.' Zeus said.

'Yes father.' Storm said, she was choking a little.

Even if Storm hadn't met Thalia, she must be glad she had a sister.

They watched the shroud burn, the fire turned a silvery blue and rose up into the blue sky.

Zeus sighed and sat down on a log next to storm who looked like she was about to sleep, she was trying to keep her eyes open watching her sister shroud burn away.

Alexis watched all the other shrouds disappearing.

Zeus also helped Bolt burn Jason's.

Zeus and his brothers Poseidon and Hades, burned both Percy's and Nico's shroud.

An Athenian camper helped the brothers burn Percy's shroud.

Julian sat next to Alexis when Zeus went to help Bolt.

A few minutes after leaning on his shoulder Alexis put her head on his lap.

Alexis felt Julian aimlessly play with a strand of her hair as they both watched the shrouds burn.

After all the shrouds burnt, the fire flickered and there was complete silence for ten seconds before Chiron stood in the middle of the amphitheatre and spoke.

'Today has been the third year of our shroud burning, we have remembered the greatest Heroes on earth, but today had been a very bad day of sadness. Today early this morning we had lost four other campers and they will also be remembered, as they all brought life to us. The gods will all come up and say a few words.' Chiron announced and went to stand by the chairs.

Zeus got up and went to stand in the middle of the Amphitheatre.

'I can imagine a few handfuls of people who feel the same way I do, Hermes being one of them. Now we both lost two children, that is harder than losing one, but we didn't lose two heroes we lost ten, that is the hardest loss, it took us all by storm, today Hermes was going to plan a prank with Connor and Travis to cheer everyone up, Demeter was going to see how Katie was doing in the strawberry fields and Hephestus was going to see what Leos latest invention was, and now we will never see them again. I admire Heroes, I believe that they make this world spin.

Now I feel as if it has stopped. I will spend the rest of the week with my two new children, Bolt and Storm, but thankyou and Poseidon come on.' Zeus speech was grand and Poseidon came down. Poseidon and the other gods had a speech, some of the campers also gave a speech.

Storm decided to give one, she was crying as she went up, she took Alexis for support.

'Now I don't know many of you people or many of you don't know me, but my name is Storm and that is all I will tell you about me. Listen. I didn't know any of these ten Heroes, so I don't know good they are, but when I hear you talk about them, I imagine everyone of them must be legendary. I am crying now, because, I would have loved to meet my brother and sister, but I know that's not possible. I won't give you my colendences, but I will help in in every way I can, Thankyou.' Storm finished.

Alexis stepped in the middle.

'My name is Alexis, I am a new camper, now I have a powerful mother and I know all these heroes, every single one, not how you know them, but I do. I am looking forward to get to know all of you better.' Alexis said.

She was the last to speak.

She took he original position with Julian.

_Her mum, here's my affection._

Storm looked at Alexis.

One of her eyes flickered with a flash of lightning and it turned electric blue.

Alexis was yanked up, by Artemis.

'My lady?' Alexis asked shocked. 'I was just showing my mother my signs of affection for Julian.' She said.

'I see.' Artemis said.

They flashed out.

They were in Olympus.

Storm was there within milliseconds.

'I know who you are.' Artemis started.

Alexis looked shocked.

'You are...'

**Anything in Italics is what Alexis is thinking.**

**Who's POV next, choose one of the fallen heroes or Julian's if its a fallen hero should I do it in Elysium or at a mystery location.**

**Who do you think Bolt, Storm, Tide, Shadow Widget and Delicacy.**

**Can you think of a better name than Widget if you know she really is, if you do please tell me.**

**Please R&R, tell me if you want to know anything or if you have any problems and what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Half-Bloods

**Disclaimer: all rights from the series of PJO and HOO go to Rick Riordan**

**Savannah Silverstone: thank you for reviewing, here's Nico's chapter.**

V. NICO'S POV

'You said that last time.' Jason yelled.

'But you didn't care last time.' Percy yelled back.

This argument went on for ages, ever since Jason came back.

'Its such a better name.' Percy said. 'Besides Annabeth hated the last name.' He finished.

'But I liked it, it filled in with all our other names.' Jason countered.

I'd had enough of this already, it was driving me insane. I jumped down from my large throne.

'Okay, that's it. I can't take it anymore. Jason, she's not your girlfriend leave it and just concentrate on your girl.' I said.

Jason just sighed as Percy made his way to Annabeth.

I was really worried about Thalia, she hadn't come back when Jason did.

I felt a gust of wind I looked around and saw four people two I recognised.

Oh boy.

Thalia was in front with two children and Artemis, I made my cloak appear over me.

Everyone else also had their cloak on.

'Its no use guys.' Thalia started. 'They know who we are.'

I flipped my hood back.

'Who found out?' I asked.

'Artemis.' She replied.

I pulled Thalia straight into a hug as she reached me.

'And who are these two children?' Piper asked.

'Alexis and Julian.' Artemis replied.

'Yes, we don't know about their parentage.' Thalia added.

'Yes but I'm supposed to be claimed after capture the flag later today.' The girl said. She was Alexis.

'So we don't have much time.' Artemis replied.

'You have to promise on the sacred oath and river styx, none of you will tell.' Percy said.

'And if we don't?' Julian asked.

'Before you do, your insides will burn and you will have never existed.' Annabeth replied.

'Okay.' All three said

'Okay, good, see you later, you may visit every friday if you wish.' Jason said.

Thalia and Piper punched him.

'Ow.' He complained.

Artemis, Alexis and Julian flashed out.

'So how are you beautiful?' I asked Thalia.

'Much better now.' She replied. 'Can we go home?'

'Sure.' Annabeth said. 'Be nice to go back after a few months away.'

'Nice? You mean nice like how you said it was nice how the two half-bloods insides will burn. Eh?' Percy asked.

'When we're home, then she can decide.' Jason said.

'Uh. Eyes on me Sparky.' Piper reminded him.

I flashed out to our house with Thalia.

Our house was huge and we had more than enough bedrooms each, I always get a surprise when I get back to the house, but this time this surprise was an unexpected one, not one that you are happy about.

I saw four people standing in front of me, four people I recognised, they looked just as shocked as I did.

There stood Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner and Leo Valdez.

I saw Katie and Travis holding hands, they both blushed, I'm sure I did too, because I noticed that they both looked at mine and Thalia's intertwined hands.

'Wha...wha...' I started. 'What are you doing here?' I managed to ask.

'How are you alive?' Katie countered.

'We asked first.' Jason said.

'We don't know.' Connor replied.

'Neither do we.' Annabeth said.

'But we do know other things.' Piper said.

'And they may blow your mind.' Percy continued.

'So you'd better take a seat.' Thalia finished.

We all sat around our living room fire all in casual clothes.

'We do know that we're immortal.' Thalia said.

'Artemis is the only god who knows we're alive.' Jason said.

'We plan to keep it that way.' Annabeth continued.

'We all have secret names for the real world.' I inserted.

'We live in this house, but have a base on a mountain.' Piper told them.

'And we don't know why we're alive, but we also don't know how we fake died, either.' Percy finished.

'You guys should know, I burnt my own shroud and I saw my dad cry, just because he thought I was dead, I couldn't bare to look at his the painful expression that was shown on his face, it makes me feel guilty more than anything, but it makes me sad that he doesn't know something we know. And Gods knew everything until now.' Thalia said.

I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me.

'So what do what do we do now?' Connor asked.

'We need to think of names for you, for example mine is Bolt.' Jason said.

'Leo can be Flame?' Percy suggested.

'Flame.' Leo repeated. He grinned after he said it. 'Yes definitely

'What can I be?' Katie asked.

'Vine?' Connor suggested.

'Violet!' Travis exclaimed. 'Vi for short.' He said.

I shrugged my shoulders in an okay gesture.

'Okay now me.' Travis said.

'Sly?' I suggested.

'Sly? Okay, yeah. Sly.'

'Just Connor left.' Piper said.

'Arch?' Annabeth said.

We all turned to her.

'Arch is another word for sly.' Percy explained.

We all looked at him.

'Hey I listen to my wise girl.' He said.

'Arch. Okay.' Thalia said.

I raised an eyebrow to Connor to hear of his approval.

He just nodded.

'Okay its settled, you need to have your own style of robes.' Jason told them.

'Huh?' Leo asked.

We all put our hoods on and suddenly our cloaks were over us.

Mine was pure black and it looked like black smoke billowed at the edges, it was to move anyone away from me.

Thalia's was dark blue and silver lightning strikes over it. The edge was electrical, so if anyone touched her it would put them on their knees.

Jason's was also dark blue, but it was midnight blue it almost looked black There were small white swirls swirling on it, this would push you away from him if he needed you to.

Pipers was a mixture off brown blue and green, it was constantly changing, like it shimmered. It was enough to give someone a headache.

Annabeth's was silver with grey greek symbols on it, they were hard to see, but if you did see it it would blind you for five seconds and then you would forget what happened in the last ten seconds.

Percy's was a dark sea blue, it was jagged at the edges as if it was ripped. He said it was to represent the sea which is unpredictable. It could get you soaked if you came within a metre of it, but he could extend the range or stop people from getting wet, such as Annabeth who was leaning against him now.

I looked at Katie's, it looked like it was made out of vines and leaves. It shot out a few vines which meant it could entangle you. It was also great for camouflage against the leaves in a tree.

Travis's was a cloak that blended into his surroundings, so he was like a chameleon.

Connors was grey, but if you looked at him, it was invisible and so was he, it made you forget what you were doing.

Leo's looked like it was fire and it could turn you crisp if you touched him. It could turn into the element of fire.

'So what do we do now?' Katie asked.

'Well, you're accepted into...whatever we are,' Jason explained gestering to us when he said we.

'So we can't really send you back all you need are the rules.' He finished.

'Which are?' Leo asked.

'One, keep the secret, let no-one know who you are.' Percy said.

'Especially your parents.' Annabeth added.

'Two, only use your powers when nesessary, I mean Percy is making sure Annabeth stays dry unless she asks otherwise, do not use your powers on people who are innocent.' Thalia said.

'Three, do not disobey orders from your higher ranks, so...us.' I said.

'And four, make sure to tell us where you are going before you leave, if you're planning to.' Piper said.

'Also a tip, you can flash wherever you want, as long as you've been there before.' Jason said.

'So what now?' Leo asked.

'We can relax here...' Percy started.

'But I told Chiron I would go back for capture the flag and you're all coming with me.' Thalia said.

Percy gave me a look that said: all my hopes and dreams crushed by her, my cousin. Control her please.

I grabbed Thalia's hand and we flashed to camp half-blood.

I found myself on a bench. I let go of Thalias hand and looked across the waters surface.

I wish I could have stayed like that forever, but a nervous clearing of someones throat made me turn.

It was Julian and Alexis.

'So Alexis, do you know who your mum is yet?' I asked.

'No, its definately after capture the flag.' She stated.

'How bout you Julian, your mum shown a sign yet?' I asked.

'No.' He said.

I could tell he was really nervous.

I saw they were both holding hands.

'You know who I am? Don't you?' I asked them.

'Yes, you're Shadow or Nico and Storm or Thalia.' Alexis said whispering our real name.

'Where are all the gods?' Thalia asked.

'They left for mount Olympus.' Julian replied.

'They haven't been here as long as they normally do.' I stated.

'They all got up abruptly and flashed off. Chiron was also confused. They're all on Olympus, we know this because we asked Hermes before he flashed out.' Alexis told us.

'And you don't know why they did this?' Percy asked coming in behind us, holding Annabeths hand.

'No, its very sudden.' Julian said.

'They must know something we don't know-which is no suprise-thats caused them to flash away so suddenly.' Annabeth said.

The conch horn sounded.

'What's that for?' Percy asked.

'Dinner.' Alexis replied. 'Come on, you need to talk to Chiron.'

Jason and Piper came up to us as we walked to the dining pavilion.

'She likes her new name Jason.' Percy told him boasting.

'So.' He remarked squeezing Pipers hand.

She looked up at him and smiled.

Once we got to the dining pavilion we saw Connor, Katie, Leo and Travis, to no suprise.

'Its great that you guys want to eat because its dinner, but we need to talk with Chiron in the big house.' I told them.

'Oh Percy. By the way Piper has a new name.' Jason said.

'And I love it.' Piper replied.

'What is it?' Annabeth asked.

'Dove. What's yours?'

'Sparklet.' Annabeth replied.

'Wait we don't know anybody elses names.' Travis said.

'I'm Storm, Nico's Shadow, Jasons Bolt and Percy's Tide.'

'Okay thanks, so now we can go to the big house.' Leo said.

'You all go, I'll meet you there with Chiron in a minute.' I said and made my way to the head of the table.

I stood at the head of the table, without being notiiced by Chiron or Mr D.

All the campers before me gasped, people at the front were getting affected by my cloaks power, the campers who sat at the front table were shivering with fear.

Chiron turned and went back a few steps.

Mr D looked at me, his eyes widened in shock.

'Chiron, I need to speak with you as soon as possible, its kind of an emergency, but it can wait until after dinner.' I said.

'May I ask who you are?' Mr D asked.

'My name is Shadow.' I told him.

'Okay Shadow, the conversation will have to wait until after dinner.' Chiron said.

'Okay, I'll be in the big house.' I stated.

As I walked away I heard Chirons announcement.

'Capture the flag will be postponed until I have talked with this mysterious man.'

I heard loads of groans and a lot of boo's from the Ares cabin, they'd be cowering in fear if I went near them.

I made my way into the big house.

Everyone had their hoods off.

Everyone was wearing their camp half-blood t-shirts and jeans.

I saw Connor and Leo talking and snickering.

Katie was showing Travis how to weave a basket from a blackberry bush.

Jason and Piper were rubbing noses.

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were talking.

I went over to them.

'Its great to be back in these.' Annabeth said. 'I feel at ease here, more than anywhere else.

'Me too.' Percy agreed. 'Not much water where we live, but so much more here.'

I chuckled, as did Annabeth and Thalia.

'I don't feel much safer here, only a little bit.' Thalia said. 'But that's probably because I was a hunter, and I was away most of the time.'

'As was I, but it still feels nice to be here.' I agreed.

'I think we should participate in capture the flag.' Percy said.

'Are you crazy?' I almost yelled.

'Your head is full of kelp.' Thalia stated.

'You really are a seaweed brain.' Annabeth told him.

'If you think about it...'

'But not too hard.' Thalia interuppted.

I chuckled as did Thalia.

'What if we were a team against all the campers?' He asked.

'That would be pretty stupid.' Jason said coming in to this coversation.

'It would be a challenge.' Piper agreed with Percy.

'And they think we're mortals.' Annabeth turned to me.

'I didn't say we are immortals.' I told them.

'So that would catch them off guard.' Thalia said, in understanding now.

'But we won't use our powers.' Katie said.

'We'll turn off our cloak powers. Ow!' Travis said getting prickled by the blackberry bush basket.

'Please tell me you will not make this into a hamper or a picnic basket, because I will not be carrying it around.' Travis stated.

'Then which strong man is going to carry all the food and drink I put in it?' Katie asked. 'I suppose I could ask Connor.'

Travis sighed in defeat.

'My name was said?' Connor asked.

'So were definately doing this?' Percy asked.

'This, what are we doing?' Leo asked completely clueless.

Just then Chiron came in.

We all flipped our hoods on, before our identities were revealed.

'I thought I was only talking to you Shadow.' Chiron said, suprised by seeing all of us.

'No Chiron I brought my family with me, I can't really leave them, like you can't leave this place.' I said.

'Okay understood.' Chiron confirmed. 'Why don't you introduce to me your family?' Chiron asked.

'Before I do I just need to tell you we are an elite force team, we help when needed, I mean we have enough members. Your two newest campers, would have been dead if a couple from our team had not interveined. This is Storm, she's my...um...'

'Girlfriend?'

'If you like, this is Bolt and Dove, this is Sly and Violet, this is Arch and Flame, and the head of the family Sparklet and Tide.'

'Okay, is there something you want to tell me?' 'Well you heard most of it Chiron.' Tide said stepping forward.

Thank goodness he did that.

'Before we came here we were wondering if we could stay and watch capture the flag, but after a considerable amount of deliberation and with your permission we would like to take part, and we'd like to be a team as in all ten of us.' He finished.

'You want to take on the whole of camp when its full in the summer, by yourselves?' Chiron asked.

'No-one, but the hunters have ever managed to defeat us, but they had more people and were immortal.' Chiron said.

'We like challenges.' Sparklet added.

'Okay, get ready.' He said. 'I'll go and tell the campers.

When we went outside we heard loads of laughs and yeah rights, as if they'd beat us.

'Just wait till they lose, they'll all be on their knees.' I whispered to Thalia, she nodded.

Annabeth devised a quick plan, one that would outsmart her siblings, she knew Malcom would tell her siblings this is what annabeth would do.

She explained that the children of hermes would scout us and find our weaknesses, while we would send Conner and Travis to scout, while Leo and Katie took care of the scouters.

Jason and Piper would take the ones coming from the side, they would guard the flag. Thalia the best archer would be high up in the tree's taking shots to the campers below. Percy and I would fight off all the people who crossed the boundry line, while Annabeth went for the flag.

We all had our positions, and we were all hidden, we had no special items, but they did, but I was sure we would still win.

I looke up and saw Thalia perched on one of the top branches of one of the trees.

The conch horn sounded.

I heard yells, but they were all from the opposing team, as soon as they reached the creek me and percy jumped from the bushed and attacked in the first five minutes only ten got past and they were taken care of by either Thalia or jason and Piper.

I still saw Annabeth waiting.

The Stolls came back and gave her the information.

Annabeth took out her dagger and ran towards us, she leaped over the creek and over some campers, I saw the grin on her face, she was about to beat up her siblings.

A few seconds later I saw Clarisse, she had her electric spear.

'All yours dude.' I told Percy.

It wast much of a challange, she was down in a few seconds.

'An Ares camper defeated, no?' I said sarcastically.

Percy and I both laughed.

We fought off wave after wave.

Resting was not an option, we didn't really get tired.

It was at least half an hour since Annabeth jumped over the line before she came back with the blue flag in her hand.

We broke formation and surrounded her.

Percy gave her a kiss, which probably made her lightheaded because she dropped the flag.

'Congratulations...' Chiron didn't know what to call us.

'Alpha.' Sparklet said.

'Alpha.' Chiron mimicked.

I think Alpha suited us perfectly.

'We need to see you have a capture the flag against the hunters, it will end their winning streak of sixty.'

'If we beat them.' Arch reminded him.

'Right.' He said.

'I don't think Artemis would say yes, but we could give it a try.' Dove said.

All the campers surrounded us.

None of them were dead.

'You broke my spear!' Clarisse yelled at Tide.

Wow the second time that's happened ever, but its been done by the same person.

All the other campers bowed.

'I told you.' I said to Thalia.

'Um Alpha turn around.' One of the campers said.

We all turned around and found out what they were talking about.

**Hope you liked this chapter, who's POV from Alpha should it be next chapter. **

**Please R&R, tell me if you want to know anything or if you have any problems and what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Half-Bloods

**Disclaimer: all rights from the series of PJO and HOO go to Rick Riordan**

VI. KATIE'S POV

All of Alpha turned and saw Julian and Alexis, but something was different about Alexis, she was glowing silver.

Above her head was a silver bow and arrow.

I bowed before her, finally understanding who her mother was.

Julian just looked shocked though he bowed aswell.

'Camp half-blood, hail Alexis daughter of Artemis and demigodess of the hunt.' Chiron said.

Alexis looked above her head and gasped.

She took a step back and the sign dissapeared slowly.

'Cabin councellors, Alpha and Alexis please meet me and Mr D in the big house immediately.'

Thalia took Alexis by the arm and flashed, the rest of us followed her action.

Mr D was the only other one in the room.

Mr D was so shocked he fell off of his chair.

Thankfully he was in his god form, but smaller, so he was more athletic.

Chiron came in seconds later looking shocked.

He was followed by the rest of the campers.

'Would you take down your hoods Alpha?' Chiron asked.

'Shadow?' Storm asked.

Shadow growled.

'Actually, its fine keep them up.' Chiron said.

'Really, Storm?' Tide asked.

'Come on.' Sparklet said.

'Fine.'

'Hoods down Alpha.' Tide said.

Once our hoods were down everyone gasped.

'Prissy's broken my electric spear twice.' Clarisse yelled. 'I will slaughter you Jackson.' She finished.

'Do your parents know?' Chiron asked.

'No.' I replied.

'Don't you think we should tell them?' Chiron asked.

'No.' Travis said.

'Why not?' Chiron retorted.

'If we have a fight with our parents, some of us will die, and I mean, gone forever.' Thalia said.

'Its best to wait.' Annabeth said.

Dionysus poofed here.

'Did you leave?' Percy asked.

'Yes, I told your parents, and they're coming now.

'Oh no, I can't face their reaction.' Leo said. He ran outside and got crushed by his dads hug.

'This is worse...guys...save youselves.' He said inbetween breaths when he was able to breathe.

I saw my mum, she had a smile on her face, she was about to do the same to me. I did the only thing I could think of in that moment: flash out.

I flashed myself somewhere, but that somwhere was the strawberry farms.

I put my hood up and felt my powers returning.

Everyone turned to see me and bowed.

A small camper came up to me and tugged on my arm, while everyone else continued to tender to the fruit plants.

'Miss Violet?' She asked.

I got down on my knees, I guestered for her to sit.

'Yes?' I replied.

'Do you have powers, you know, like a superheroes?'

'They're kind of like superhero powers...' I chuckled '...but my powers are do with a specific task.' I told her.

'So what can you do?' A girl said coming up to our conversation.

Out of my mouth came a small squeak.

It was my sister Miranda.

'Um...well...' I tried to form a sentance, but not seeing my sister since yesterday was a bit of a suprise.

'I can use vines and entangle something, or someone.' I finally said.

'Wow, that's really cool.' The little girl said.

'I suppose.' Miranda said.

'Have you got a problem with me?' I asked mirnda sourly.

'Well my sister...her name was Katie, she was really cool, she could use vines, probably not as good as you, but she still could.' Miranda said.

'We all miss her.' The little girl said.

I gave them both a hug.

'How about I give you both a deal?' I asked pulling away.

'You tell me your names and I'll help you with the strawberry production every thursday.' I said.

'I'm Miranda.' My sister told me.

'I'm Crissy' the little girl said.

'Okay, I'll see you thursday.' I said.

I poofed away and I was at the stables.

Percy and Piper were there.

'Hey Tide, Dove.' I said.

'Hey Vi.' Tide said stopping his conversation with a grey pegasus.

'What's our situation?' I asked.

'With what?' Tide asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked towards Dove.

'No-one knows who we are, they just know our "names" and that together we're Alpha.' She told me.

'Where's Blackjack?' I asked.

'Giving Annabeth a ride, while Jason rides Tempest.' (I think that's Jasons horses name.)

'I think I'll go see Travis.' I said.

Now I know its random, but I wanted to see Travis.

Instead I found Alexis, she was sulking.

'Hey Alexis what's up, and why are you sitting outside your cabin?' I asked suprising her.

'Everyone, but Julian and the people from Alpha and Chiron are avoiding me.

'Whyd I have to be born? Why was I created?' She asked.

'Look, I know its hard, but your mum loves you, yes she broke the oath, you are in charge of the hunt, people avoid you because your powerful.' I said.

'If Artemis is proud of me why isn't she here.' Alexis asked.

'I...' I didn't know how to answer, thankfully I didn't have to.

Artemis poofed in front of us.

'Hey Alexis, I got you a present.' Artemis said. 'A silver bow and quiver, with celestial bronze arrows. It has ten arrows. These arrows will reappear in your quiver three seconds after you hit your target, also if you would like anymore just ask for one, but you cannot have over thirty.'

'Okay' Alexis replied. 'Mum, why is everyone avoiding me?' She asked.

'You're a forbidden half-blood, I was the maiden goddess, but I broke my vow of maidenship and you were born, I was able to conceal myself from the world from the day I was pregnant, untill you were born. And you're luckier than me, the other gods are furious with me, they think you're dangerous, and are going to debate on whether to keep you alive or destroy you.' Artemis said.

I bet that makes her feel better, I thought sarcastically.

I grabbed Alexis and pulled her back towards me.

'Hmm, maybe you do have the worst of it.' Artemis said and flashed out.

'Don't worry Alexis Alpha will protect you.' I promised.

Alexis trudged towards her cabin and I followed her.

I've seen the Artemis cabin from the outside, but the inside was brilliant.

If Annabeth came in here, it would be like moving a moutain trying to get her out.

The cabin had four silver marble collums, supporting a statue of Artemis.

The designs on each of the collums were different and really mesmerising, the details were so intricate it would be hard to match them exactly the way they were on a piece of paper.

I saw a silver single bed in a corner, it was low and had silver sheets, if there was anymore silver i'd go crazy.

Alexis slumped on her bed.

'So this is your cabin.' I said.

'Yeah.' Alexis sighed as if it was nothing special. That's what she probably felt like.

'Isn't there anything that cheers you up?' I asked.

'There is _one_ thing.' She replied, looking off into space.

I'd seen enough TV programs not to mimic her action.

'What is it?' I asked.

'What!?' She almost screeched offended. 'Its a person Vi.' She said.

'Oh, I apologize.' I said sincerly sorry. 'So its a boy who makes you happy.' I said.

Alexis blushed.

'Who is it?' I asked, really eager to know.

'His name is...Julian.' She said his name all dreamily.

'So how does he make you feel.' I asked.

'Before I reply, is there a special someone in your life?' She asked.

'Travis!' I almost yelled. I was supposed to go and see him, but I got sidetracked.

'Why'd you yell?' Alexis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'I was going to see him, but I got sidetracked.' I replied.

'We'll go find him.' She said jumping up.

'Okay.' I said.

'So tell me,' I said while we made our way out of her cabin. 'What is it about Julian that makes him so special to you.'

'He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the entire world.' She admitted. 'I'm not sure he feels the same way, I mean he doesn't spend all his time with me.'

'Alexis you know, boyfriends don't spend twenty-four seven with you.' I told her.

'No. I know that, its just, he rarely spends time with me.' She explained.

'Maybe, he's nervous around you.' I reasoned.

'Why would he be nervous around me. I'm not that beautiful. Am I?' She asked.

'I think its better for you to ask him, rather than me.' I said.

Alexis ran off and left me alone near the big housse.

I was surprised that no Harpies were yelling and trying to eat us.

I walked around camp, most campers were asleep, I bet most of Alpha were aswell.

I decided to find out.

I looked inside the big house.

Mr D was snoring on a sunchair.

Chiron was asleep in his wheelchair form.

I couldn't see any of Alpha in the big house, so I made my way back to the cabins.

I peeked in Zeus's and saw Jason and Piper asleep, Piper had her arms around Jasonlike she was cuddling him.

I then went to the Poseidon cabin and I saw Percy and Annabeth asleep, Annabeth had her head resting on Percy's chest.

I went to Hermes cabin and found Travis looking up at the ceiling, I wondered what he was thinking about. Connor was on the floor in the doorway drooling and snoring.

I then went to the Hepheastus cabin

I didn't see Leo, but he was probably in his secret bunker, below the cabin, either asleep or tinkering with something.

Lastly, I made my way to the Hades cabin, I saw Nico and Thalia, both awake, both kissing, I wish I hadn't gone now.

I went back to the Hermes cabin, I stepped over Connor and went to Travis.

I went onto his bed.

He saw me and sat up.

'Hey Vi.' He greeted giving me a peck on the cheek.

'Hello Sly.' I replied back giving him a peck on the lips.

'You should sleep, you've been up since yesterday morning, and the sun will rise soon.' He said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R, tell me if you want to know anything or if you have any problems with it and what you think.**


	7. Just an authors note

**A/N**

**I am going to stop this story for a while because I find it hard to juggle two stories, also I can't find the time to update them regularly.**

**I am not discontinuing this story, once I have completed A gods love I will return to this story.**


End file.
